freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário:Wubbox Raro Azul
https://i.imgur.com/jIhUMd4m.png Olá, !!! eu realmente não importo se meu perfil ter coisas OFF-Topics, mas fazer o que, é meu perfil né? Ksksk Eu sei que estou apagando muita coisa no meu perfil, mas se alguém tiver alguma idéia para colocar aqui, me fala no meu mural, obrigado. Principal = Wubbox Raro Azul é basicamente um usuário (bruh) da FNaF wiki. Oi Olá ! Esse é meu perfil, caso queira falar comigo, é só ir no meu Mural de mensagens, outra maneira de falar comigo é pelo chat daqui da wiki, eu as vezes fico lá um tempinho pra conversar. Se você quiser saber, a música que toca no meu perfil é o OST da Cave Island do jogo My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. (a música está em um volume muito baixo, então recomendo aumentarem o volume) Fatos *Tenho um canal no YouTube (se inscreva :D), link. *Meu jogo favorito (que mais gosto) era Angry Birds Fight! (Esse jogo era realmente muito bom ;-;), mas foi infelizmente cancelado em 2017 (e ninguém sabe porque foi cancelado), e agora meu jogo favorito é My Singing Monsters. *Fiz minha primeira edição em 25 de Abril de 2017, link. *Fiz meu primeiro blog em 11 de Julho de 2017. *A primeira página que criei foi Unidade Tutorial, em 14 de Janeiro de 2018. *O meu FNaF favorito é FNaF World, mas se não contar, então Ultimate Custom Night. *Os FNaFs que eu sei zerar fácil são FNaF 1, FNaF 3, e FNaF 4 (não conto FNaF World pois ele demora alguns dias ou semanas para ser 100% zerado). *O meu primeiro arquivo que carreguei foi "Arquivo:HappiestDay.jpg", em 25 de Abril de 2017, mas foi apagado no mesmo dia. *Os jogos trolls que já zerei foi apenas Five Nights at Freddy's World:Edição de Halloween (todos os personagens). *Já completei todos os desafios da Ultimate Custom Night (menos o 50/20). **Meu melhor tempo da 50/20 foi 3:19.0. ***O animatrônico que me deu jumpscare foi a Ballora. *O meu primeiro jumpscare da Ultimate Custom Night foi do Freddy Fazbear, eu esqueci de fechar a porta esquerda no Bears Attack 3, aí eu levei jumpscare dele. *Não gosto muito de editar pelo meu tablet, muitas coisas sai errado e eu nem percebo. *Tenho muitas músicas pra por no perfil ou no mural, infelizmente não sei escolher bem ;-;. *Não ligo muito pra shipps (ou qualquer outra coisa parecida). *Tenho 8000 pontos na Ultimate Custom Night. Jogos favoritos thumb|(Jogos favoritos) *Toda a série de FNaF (né?); *Toda a série de Angry Birds; *''Minecraft''; **Meu nick no Minecraft Java Edition: __LEOFFZF__ **E gosto de jogar skywars. ***Só que muitas vezes sou ruim porque: ****Tacam ovo/flecha em mim enquanto faço ponte; ****Sou combado demais; ****Hackers. ***Até agora tenho 79 vítorias. *''Roblox''; *''Drive Ahead!; *''My Singing Monsters (jogo todos os dias); *''My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire'' (também jogo todos os dias); *''Baby's Nightmare Circus''; *''Tattletail''. *Um pouco de Geometry Dash (não jogo muito pq tenho outros jogos pra jogar). Perguntinhas thumb|(Perguntinhas) thumb|right E isso é tudo! Obrigado por ler, ! ;) Anosa, que preguiça foi editar esse perfil rsrs. |-| Criações = OFF-Topic |-| Fan arts = Algumas podem ter a assinatura com meu nome antigo daqui. FNaF Fan arts de usuários https://i.imgur.com/VXZhNqu.png Olá! Seja Bem-vindo(a), !